NCIS babies
by special agent Ali
Summary: I cant believe I accidentally deleted this one instead of another one a few days ago the only sucky part was I had 49 reviews wah  hopefully the people who liked the cast as babies will review again, working on sequel now if anyone has a suggestion :
1. Abby,Tony,Tim,Ziva and Jimmy are tots?

Strange things have happened in NCIS that was true but when magic is involved things go beyond that. A package had arrived and addressed to Tony who stared at it like it would eat him. Of course considering he almost died opening a letter McGee decided he had enough of the staring contest since Gibbs was up in Jenny's.

Opening the box McGee picked up a baby's teething ring, Tony looked at it surprised and picked up a baby bottle from the box and Ziva took the last item a pacifier. Two more boxes had been delivered in the same time to Jimmy and Abby who got a rattle and a fake ring of keys. Puzzled the two joined the other three and only then did the objects glow.

Luckily it was ten pm and the office was completely empty except for the five but unluckily they were the ones turned into small two year olds.

Gibbs and Jen saw a bright flash of light fade as they came to the stairs and as they climbed down couldn't find a word to describe looking at five small toddlers in adult clothes. "Da Da" Abby squealed seeing the two as she looked around scared.

She turned and wavered trying to figure out how to walk but a few minutes later found her balance and toddled to Gibbs and hugged a leg tightly. Tony had followed and grabbed the other leg and Gibbs tried to walk and the two babies squealed in delight on their ride.

Soon it became even more tiresome and Jen called Ducky up who picked up his now baby assistant who started to cry and tried to calm him down. "Hush Jimmy its okay, Uncle Ducky will tell you a story" he said but Jimmy didn't seem to care. "No" he yelled and hit Ducky with the now normal rattle

"Ouch" Ducky yelled and gave Jimmy a stern look which scared him and so he cried harder. Gibbs gave him a sympathetic look who now had his two passengers in his arms. Abby played with his hair while Tony tried to shove a pen up Gibbs nose. Tony then got bored and squirmed in Gibbs arms.

"Down yucky Tony want down" he yelled and Gibbs just wanted to smack him but knew it was unsafe to hit a baby and instead sighed. Tim had meanwhile ran away to hide under his desk and Tony who finally was put down ran under there and smacked him.

"Stinky Timmy" he said and shoved the pacifier in Tim's mouth as he started to cry. Ziva squirmed in Jens's arms and finally all five babies were let loose. Abby went and kissed Timmy on the head as tears still ran down his cheek.

Ziva took the baby bottle and then grabbed Gibbs coffee and ran after jimmy trying to soak him with the hot substance. Gibbs tried to grab her and as he did she spilled the coffee all over him. She then gave him a sweet smile which he glared at. Gibbs put the small child over one arm and gave her bottom a small swat which made Ziva cry though he didn't hit her too hard.

Gibbs felt bad and put her to his shoulder and rocked the youngster and Ziva threw up all over his back. He pulled her back making a face which Ziva laughed at. "Funny Gib" she squealed and he gave her an amused smirk.

Gibbs placed her back on the ground and removed his shirt and took one out of Tony's desk. He then sat in his chair and laid his head down hoping it was all a nightmare and he would have all grown ups in the room

Gibbs opened his eyes a minute later and then down at the small who stood their with Ziva. Gibbs screamed and the girls clapped their hands. "Funny Gib right Abby" Ziva said and Abby nodded happily.

Jens went over to Gibbs and knelt by him. 'Jethro looks like we get to be parents for a while" she muttered and Gibbs nodded scared at how long it would last and unsure how to watch five babies and find answers at how to turn them into adults at the same time.

But he didn't have to worry so much anymore that night as all five yawned. Ducky took a seat in Tony's chair and jimmy scrambled on top of him. Ziva sat with Jen on her chair while Abby laid on Gibbs. Tony laid in Tim's chair while Tim slept under his desk and for a few hours all was quiet.


	2. Maddie's somewhat evil plan of revenge

(Part two thanks so much to all nine kind reviewers whoever sent the anon it's supposed to be dumb its fan fiction get over it)

Gibbs opened his eyes and looked around for his agents but only Ducky and Jen remained. He couldn't figure out why he was worried when suddenly he remembered his team shrank down 30 or some years overnight and yelled to his two companions.

"Ducky Jen the babies are gone" Gibbs yelled but didn't need to bother as he heard a giggle and walked to the stairs just barely in time to move Jen out of the way to be drench by five bottles of water the babies dropped. "Oopsie" Tony did it" Tim said as he threw his bottle with the others down the stairs.

Tony looked at Tim before pushing him down the stairs but luckily he was caught by Michelle Lee who just walked in the room and saw the five youngsters. "Okay I don't know who your parents are little boy but your in trouble" she said to Tony.

Gibbs still soaked looked up. "Lee that's my agents your talking to somehow these baby items turned them into babies" Gibbs said and Lee looked form the baby in her arms to the four at the stairs to the adults and back again in the same order a few times while Gibbs only nodded.

Jimmy crawled down backwards to the two and smiled at Michelle who felt her legs drop and sat on the stairs with the still stunned Tim. Tim shook his head and glared at Tony. He scrambled up the stairs and Tony ran with Tim after him.

"Come back Monkey" Tim called and Tony laughed. "No you're a slow turtle I'm a cheet" Tony said. "NO you big boon monkey" Tim yelled as Tony tried to get in a locked door but failed. Tim tackled him to the floor and the two small boys rolled around pulling hair.

Abby and Ziva followed with Gibbs and Abby pulled the two apart. "Timmy you stop that or I wont let you be my tend husband" Abby said and Tim just blew a raspberry at her which made Tony laugh.

"Go way stinky girl boys don't play with girls right Timmy" Tony said and put his arm around Tim their fight forgotten. Gibbs shook his head but Ducky seemed intrigued. He took Gibbs arm and pulled him aside.

"Jethro I think the youngsters have aged" he whispered and Gibbs stared at the group and agreed they were now 3 instead of 2. "But how?" he asked and a laugh answered his question. "Oh Jethro you would love to know wouldn't you" she said and Gibbs turned to a woman who seemed only a few years younger than Ducky.

"You don't remember me do you, of course when we first met you were seven and I was thirteen but who's going for technicality" the woman said and Gibbs stared at her.

"Jethro it's impolite to stare and Jen is here as well that's so great but my old friend Donald now that is grand" she said and all three were now staring at her.

"What, fine my name is Madison I used to work in a day care forty years ago and just recently I created this formula to make people look younger but somehow they turn into babies instead" Madison said as Jimmy grabbed at her shirt still in Michelle's arms.

"SO you can change them back, I mean their cute but hard to have a conversation with a toddler" Michelle said with a desperate look and Madison nodded but didn't look happy.

"Yeah I mean I can but it will take a few days I only did this on my daughter Rachel and it took five days but now she turned back to thirty again, I noticed as I was creating the antidote though that she aged slightly without it as these youngsters must have but when I made her eat the formula she grew faster" Madison said and pulled out five small jars of baby food.

"So once they reach eight since they're about three now they'll go back to normal?" Jen asked and Madison nodded. "The trick is to prepare them for first grade and once they touch a special item that I infect they'll go back to normal by the following morning" Madison said and smiled.

"It was actually a fun experiment and really I'm sorry for all this, once I saw it worked I made a package out to NCIS after I did a little research and found you all but I wasn't really going to send it, I went to work one day came home and found it was gone and that Rachel sent it for me and well I waited a few days since the airports were flooded from some storm and then by the time I got a flight here it was too late" Madison said and stared at the ground.

Jen looked at Gibbs before cracking up and hugged Madison. "Don't worry about it this will just give us a few days of parenthood is all" she said with confidence and Gibbs nodded.

Madison smiled and after a little struggle having to bribe all five with candy fed a spoonful to each mouth and then turned back proudly. "All right tomorrow a change should occur in their sleep we do this each day and by the fifth night we give their last spoonful and then that night put them in a special place like a chair they work at or something and then its over" she said and Gibbs nodded knowing it would be a long five days as the five youngsters were arguing again

(All right as said before thanks for reviewing, this is just a weird story I made but the next five chapters will hopefully make you smile as our characters grow in age and mischief)


	3. When 5 three year olds get bored

(All right heres an update to my silly story)

After a while of chasing the five children with Madison's help they managed to get them to go to sleep and day two of five appeared.

"Timmy looks at all this neat stuff" Abby whispered as the two four year old had woken up and now crawled into the elevator as it opened and pushed some buttons eventually finding Abby's lab. "Wow, this must belong to a science test" Timmy said and took Abby's hand and ran further into the lab and climbed into a chair.

"Look Timmy a puter like ones with all the big peoples" Abby said and played with the keys. Timmy smiled and looked into her microscope just as Michelle walked in and thankfully ran and caught the equipment as McGee accidentally pushed it off.

"Oopsie sorry Chelle" Tim said sweetly and she rolled her eyes and picked up the toddlers. "Thank god it's only a few more days" she whispered and set the two on the floor and sank into Tim's chair.

Unaware Abby had ran top her desk in the other room and pulled out a pair of handcuffs Michelle closed her eyes and sighed till she felt the cold metal on her wrist and looked down in time to see she was now cuffed to the chair.

Abby jumped back and clapped her hands pleased at her accomplishment while Tim was finding something to knock Bert down from his place on top of Abby's mass spectrometer. He soon gave up and pushed Abby's second wheeling chair over and grabbed the hippo.

He hugged it and laughed at the farting noise as though he knew the hippo would do it and climbed down and holding it took Abby's hand again and left to find more mischief. His friends weren't much better as Tony ran ways laughing from Madison saying inappropriate things.

"Come on hot momma chase Tony" he yelled and Madison blushed. "Anthony stop saying that and come here now" she yelled and to her surprise he halted. "Okay Maddie" he said and she knelt in front of him only for Tony to kiss her lips and run away.

"Ziva I got a kiss from Maddie the hot momma" he yelled to Ziva who was near Jenny's office and he ran inside and Ziva locked the door to find Tim and Abby sitting on her couch.

Jimmy soon found them after making a mess in autopsy and puncturing a body with a scalpel that had been in a cooler. "Jimmy no" Ducky yelled and took the knife from him and closed the door. Jimmy kicked and squirmed but the doctor was stronger and was carried to Jenny's. Gibbs picked the lock after Jen found Michelle who was trying to get out of the cuff and all four adults looked at the five kids as Ducky put jimmy on the couch.

"Children you cannot run around like that" Gibbs scolded and the kids looked unimpressed. "Bad yucky Tony wants to play with his friends alone" he yelled and Gibbs gave him a look that quieted him.

"How about I get Michelle and Madison to take you to the park for some ice-cream but only if you all agree to take a nap now and eat lunch" he said trying to reason with them which luckily worked and the kids were fed snacks with the formula and soon all were asleep.

(Next will be the park and all five disappear)


	4. fun at the playground

The five children, Madison and Michelle arrived at the park an hour later and Tony ran to the baby swings with Tim and Abby following behind. Ziva went to play with chalk with some little girl while Jimmy stood there bouncing a ball.

"Come on Jimmy" Madison said and jimmy shook his head and remained where he was bouncing his ball. Michele shrugged and walked to the swings. She lifted small Abby in one and turned to the boys for the only other swing. Tony pushed Tim down and Michelle sighed and lifted him in the other swing and pushed both of them.

Tim looked and felt hurt and disappointed stood up and hung his head walking away with tears in his eyes. Madison couldn't take seeing such a cutie pie cry and went to the big swings. "Timmy come here and swing with me" she called and Timmy looked up smiled and ran over.

Tony of course felt jealous and started screaming. "NO, Timmy take my swing, Chelle I want to swing with hot momma" he yelled as Tim got to Madison and they swung together with Tim on Maddie's lap. "Yay I love you Maddie' Tim said and Maddie smiled and kissed his cheek which only made Tony's tantrum worse.

Michelle gave up and stopped the swings. She pulled Abby out who ran off to help Ziva but left Tony who was still being bad. "Up" he said raising his arms smiling but Michelle shook her head folding her arms. "Anthony you will learn to be good even if you have to sit here for five minutes with no ride" she said sternly and Tony laughed. She walked away and Tony wanting just to have fun stood up and grabbed the rope, he lifted his legs over and got scared. "Chelle" he yelled hanging two feet in the air and as Michelle turned let go and fell to the ground.

"Ow ha ha" he said and Michelle lifted him up. "Tony I said to sit there" she scolded and picked him up and Tony kicked her. "No I can walk Chelle" he screamed and Michelle put him back down.

Tony immediately ran off and after Tim who got off the swing. "Get back here geek face and face my fist no one steals Tony's hot momma" he yelled and Tim ran screaming and grabbed Jimmy and tried to use him as a shield.

Tony tried to grab Tim but then finally settled with pushing them both down. "Losers" he said and Abby hit him on the arm. 'Don't be mean Tony or no ice cream for you" she said and sure enough the ice cream man drove up and Tony wasn't allowed one. He sat on the bench with Michelle crying as the others went over after Ziva picked up the boys.

"Come on shake it off" she said and Jimmy shook like a dog which made her giggle. "My lady" he then said and smiling Ziva took his hand and Abby grabbed Tim and all four ran.

Soon they all came back with dripping cones and Tim being a nice boy gave Tony some and Tony smiled and hugged him. "Thanks Timmy you're too cool for a geek burger" he said and Tim smiled.

Michelle rolled her eyes and after the ice-cream was gone and hands and faces were cleaned watched them slide and make a train and just jump around decided to leave. The five were buckled in and getting out at the office Tony raced in and first in elevator. Getting off he ran off first and bumped into Gibbs making him drop his coffee.

"Oops" he muttered and Gibbs gave him a look and picked him off the ground and Tony began to cry but Gibbs didn't listen and carried him to the desks and put him in a corner for time out. Tony turned and tried to leave when Gibbs turned but was caught and this time put back with a smack on his bottom.

"Stay" Gibbs whispered and Tony cried nodding. Gibbs decided he would finally have a talk with his lead agent and after listening to the girls about the trip to the park told them to go help Jen and the new techs in Abby's lab leaving him and the young but still the same troublesome Tony.

"Anthony come here" he said sternly and Tony gulped but slid turned from his desk where he stood and walked slowly over dreading whatever else Gibbs would do for even as a kid Gibbs scared him.


	5. Gibbs loves Tony

Tony was still regretting coming over to Gibbs and Gibbs managed to hold his look till the boy was right near him. Gibbs reached out and grabbed Tony pulling him into his lap and ticked the boy's belly and smiled as he laughed happily.

"Gibbs stop' Tony said laughing and after a minute sat up and looked at Gibbs with a cute smirk. "Gibbs funny, Tony love Gibbs" He said and hugged the man. Gibbs gave him an affectionate squeeze before pulling him back.

"Tony, you have to act nicer to Tim and Jimmy now" he said trying to be stern and Tony nodded his hands in back of him. Gibbs noticed him squirm slightly and laugh. "Hey I won't hit you anymore I promise if you promise me you wont hit them" he said and Tony nodded excitedly. "You can trust me Gibbs" he said and Gibbs laughed.

"Yeah bud your going to grow up and be a great agent" he said softly and Tony gave him a confused look. "I don't want to grow up though, I want to stay little and play with my Gibbs forever" he said folding his arms and Gibbs laughed again. Tony yawned then and Gibbs helped him get comfortable in his arms and soon Tony was fast asleep.

Jen who had been watching the scene from the stairs decided to finally walk over. "Well the other four are asleep and Madison said tomorrow they'll be five and then its only three more days" she said smiling and Gibbs nodded brushing Tony's hair.

"Jethro, they all have to grow up" she said softly and then turned and pushed Tony's chair out and sat with them. She reached out and stroked Tony's cheek and Gibbs smiled. "Come on Jen this may be a sign, maybe we could take care of them all forever and" he said and Jen's look stopped him.

"Jethro, I know you know Tony had a crappy life as a child but starting it over and pretending you gave him his life wont change it besides the agency needs him and the others as adults" she said and Gibbs nodded and brushed Tony's hair again.

"At least with the next three days let me pretend, I didn't tell you the whole reason I got along well with kids, when Zack was here I realized I hoped his dad was dead for a minute and now with Tony" he said and Jen squeezed his hand.

"Jethro, Zack was a great kid and Tony is a great kid but neither them nor Abby or Ziva can replace Kelly as I cant replace Shannon' she said and Gibbs nodded and stood up with Tony.

"Jen, I knew that already there was no need to make me feel like a horrible father again, DiNozzo is mine for now and that's the way I want it" he said and Jen watched him leave. She sighed knowing he was behaving so oddly was because he so wanted to be a father again and realized something about herself that night as well. Six years had separated them but now there was something she could do and though it would take nine months she could give Leroy Jethro Gibbs a very special gift next Christmas.


	6. Tony reacts to his mild spanking

It was five when the five year old Tony woke up. He sat up on Jenny's couch and looked around the room. He saw Gibbs was still asleep in Jen's chair and climbed off the couch. The now taller and smarter little boy went to the door and carefully opened it went out and closed it.

"Tony" he heard his name being called and for a second tried to figure a good place to hide but then sighed as five year old Ziva walked up. "Ziva, you stupid girl I thought you were Chelle or Jen" he said annoyed and Ziva smirked.

"Ha you're jealous I'm smarter than you are Anthony" she said and Tony cringed at his full name. "Shut up stupid and don't say my full name" he ordered and Ziva only smiled. "Ooh Tony is cranky dummy pants" she said and laughed and Tony put his hand over her mouth.

"Be quiet you dummy or Gibbs will wake up" he said and then let go of her mouth took her hand and pulled her down the hallway. Tony stopped at the elevator and they went to Abby's lab. Ziva followed scowling as she rubbed her arm.

"There you both are, was afraid Ziva got lost, I found a bus to take us to the zoo" Tim said proudly from the computer he turned on. "Wow how did you do that geekster" Tony said amazed and Tim shrugged. "Must be a jean thing" He said and Abby giggled. "I helped Tony" she said and Tony shot her a thumbs up.

"Good job team now where is Palmer?" he asked and the last five year walked in from Abby's office rubbing his eyes. "I'm here Tony" he said and yawned. Tony climbed off the second chair near Tim and smacked him in the head. "Wake up Palmer were on a mission now" he ordered and Jimmy winced and saluted him weakly.

Tony scowled but turned away missing his second yawn. People work with me here" he said and marched to the elevators and Tim hopped off his chair and took Abby's hand and followed. Ziva waited as Jimmy dragged his feet and then pushed him to the elevators.

The five five year olds went to the first floor garage and Tony marched leading his team outside. "Tony how do you know where to go?" Jimmy asked trying to stay awake and Tony gave him his dazzling smile. "Trust me Palmer I'm a genius" he said and Tim rolled his eyes at Abby who giggled.

They got outside and Tony looked around for a bus stop. "Tony kids stay where you are" a voice yelled and the five looked back to see the five angry adults walk toward them.

Tony suddenly felt a slight pain in his rear end and one look at Gibbs made him very afraid and he ran off. Gibbs took off after him with Madison. "Madison Tony fears me you said they wouldn't remember growing up" Gibbs yelled and Madison gave him a fearful look.

"I know because my daughter didn't, but yesterday you did something that hurt him and now it's damaged the experiment" she yelled back and Gibbs turned to answer when she screamed "Tony." Gibbs turned to see the youngster had reached the end of the block and was in the street as a car came.

Gibbs put on a burst of speed and ran as fast as he could and tackled the child as the car screeched on its brakes hitting them both hard. Gibbs rolled with Tony in his arms into the middle of the road and traffic stopped dead.

"Gibb's" Tony called in fear as they stopped moving and Gibbs patted his back. "Tony I'm glad your safe son" he said before slipping unconscious. He looked at the little kid's tearful face and barely heard his last words but could have sworn Tony called him dad.

"Daddy Gibbs I'm sorry, Tony's a bad boy, Daddy don't leave" he screamed as Madison reached him. She took Tony in her arms noticing his arm was bloody. "Tony its okay hush baby" she said soothingly and rocked him praying someone called an ambulance as she called Ducky.


	7. quick trip to the hospital then the zoo

Gibbs awoke in a hospital bed and his first sight made him smile. Madison slept next to him with her hand tucked in his and he squeezed it waking her up. "Jethro, so your still alive old man" she said and he smirked. "Hey your older than me lady" he said and she smiled. "Only by six years Jethro, god it's been so long since I was a teen and you were a kid" she said and a tear fell.

Gibbs smiled and drew her to him and they shared a kiss. "Ewww" a young voice said and Gibbs broke away to look at Tony and Tim who stood watching. "Hey boys" he said and only Tim ran to him. "Daddy Gibbs is okay" he said excitedly and Gibbs hugged the boy as he climbed in the bed. "Tony come on Gibbs don't hate you do you Gibbs" Tim said and Gibbs shook his head.

"Of course not it was a freak accident" he said and Tony backed away shaking his head. He looked at Madison and Tim and she understood. Madison stood up and took Tim out of the room. "Hey put me down hot momma" Tim said and Tony scowled. "Shut up geek boy don't call Maddie hot momma that's my job" he said stamping his foot and Madison sighed.

Gibbs laughed and when the door closed Tony looked at him. "Gibbs I'm so sorry" he said and Gibbs nodded. Tony slowly walked to him and climbed in the bed. "Gibbs can I still be your son even when I have to grows up?" he asked and Gibbs looked at him blankly.

"You know boy" he said and Tony nodded and lay on Gibbs stomach. "I have only three days before I age thirty years and I don't wanna cause you'll have to treat me different" he said grumpily and Gibbs laughed.

"Tony I promise you I will treat you like my son forever" he said and Tony quickly sat up. "Cool, then I'll be your best agent and kill all the bad guys that hurt you Gibbs" he said and made a pretend gun and shot around the room and Gibbs laughed and tickled the boy.

Tony laughed and jumped off the bed. "Ha ha you can't get me" he said and ran out of the room. Gibbs smiled and a minute later the rambunctious kindergartener was back riding on the back of Gibbs doctor. "Giddy up doc and let Gibbs go home I want to see the bears" he said and the doctor put his passenger on the ground. "All right little fellow, agent Gibbs other than your sprained wrist and shoulder you have no other injuries and no concussion so you may leave" he said and Tony cheered.

Tim ran in the room holding Abby's hand just barely in time to hear the news and Took Tony's hand making a small circle. All three cheered and ran around in the circle till they fell dizzily.

Gibbs gave the doctor a look. "Great doc you set me up now I won't get any rest" he said but was smiling. Tony scowled at him. "Get up already Gibbs please, we had a pan to see the zoo and were going to the zoo" he said and Gibbs smirked. "Oh all right Anthony" he said to annoy him and stood up. Inside he was actually looking forward to the outing as they only had three days before D-Day.

It was a half hour later that all five left after searching for Ducky and Jimmy who were lost. Jen had been playing candy land with Ziva, Michelle and Madison just before Tim and Abby ditched them.

Three hours later they entered the San Francisco zoo and the kids who had been squirming in back clapped their hands with glee. The five kids and five adults split up as each child wanted to see their favorite animals. Madison took Tim to see monkeys, Jen took Ziva to the bats, Michelle went with Abby to see Hippo's (reminds you of a cuddly one huh) Jimmy wanted to see a lion so Ducky happily walked off telling him all about the cat and Tony looked at Gibbs with a bright smile wanting to see a bear.

An hour later they met up for dinner and Madison hid the formula in yogurts she brought for dessert. The five kids ate up chattering away excitedly before separating with their partner.

It was two more hours later the five adults met up with each child sound asleep in their arms and their favorite animal stuffed with cotton. Gibbs smiled at each one as he helped fasten them in and another three hours later tucked them in Jen's office with Tony and Ziva on the couch and Abby and Tim on Abby's futon. Ducky held his assistant in his arms on a chair.

Two more days left, there has to be a way for you to stay young forever I never realized how much you mean to me Tony, Gibbs thought as he sat and watched his boy sleep soundly.

Thanks to all who reviewed and as you can see I don't own any of them except Madison, I created her she's all mine

I know California zoo seemed weird but I don't know if there is a good zoo in Washington, I'm thinking the kids will se a circus next but if you have any other suggestions please tell me in your review

I love reviews so please give me some more, I always repay my reviewers so you review me I review you simple as that


	8. Sarah McGee joins the fun at the circus

It was now the sixth day and the children woke everyone up at six am wanting to do something fun again. Madison looked worried as the kids partially remembered yesterday's events but her thoughts were shut as Tim ran off the elevator into the squad room.

A young girl sat in his chair and when he went closer her eyes went wide. "Tim" she said surprised and Tim got scared and ran to Madison who picked him up. "Maddie help strange girl wants to kidnap me" he yelled and Gibbs went closer and sighed. "It's okay Tim, Maddie this is Sarah Tim's little sister" he said and then noticed the young girl was holding her side and was heavily bruised and disheveled.

"All right who wants to explain first, crazy scientist who turned the team into children or bruised woman of the elf lord?" Gibbs asked with a traditional smirk and the girls frowned. "Well I fell down some stairs at this job interview no murder case though sorry to disappoint" Sarah said and Tim squirmed in Madison's arms. She let him go ad Tim went to Sarah and kissed her cheek.

"Sarah is okay now right?" he asked and Sarah couldn't help but laugh and hug him. "Yeah Tim, wow this is weird looking at you younger out of a picture" she said and Tim grinned and climbed into her lap. "Sarah funny" he said and Sarah smiled then look at Madison. "What, or right, I made this formula in my garage one day and it turned my girl Ali into a baby and then I made another formula to speed up her growth and after putting her to bed at age eight I woke to find she grew twenty years and so boxed it as an afterthought of my younger years babysitting Gibbs and Ali mailed it and now the kids have two days left of being kids" she said in one breath.

Sarah looked at her brother then Gibbs who nodded. "Well I guess since I lost my key to Tim's place and he obviously won't know where his are I'll stick around what's on the agenda today?" Sarah asked and Tony spoke before Gibbs.

"We want to see the clowns at the circus but Gibbs says their gone" Tony said his arms folded with an adorable pout. "Oh come on Gibbs it sound fun and I really could use some fun" Sarah said standing up with her now younger brother. "Yeah please daddy Gibbs" Tony and Abby said tugging both legs and Gibbs sighed heavily but nodded.

"Cool" Tony cheered and Jimmy screamed. "No, Tony said they'll eat me" he yelled and ran away and up the stairs and Gibbs glared at Tony. "What you said I couldn't hurt him now I can't tease him too" Tony said and pouted again.

Ducky went after his young assistant and ten minutes later returned with the screaming hysterical child tucked under his arm. "No I like living Ducky I hate clowns I hate the circus" he yelled and Michelle took him and whispered something that wasn't heard and Jimmy smiled.

"What did you tell him?" Madison whispered as she put the kid on the floor and he took Ziva's hand and stuck his tongue out at Tony. "Oh it's a secret Madison you wouldn't understand" Michelle responded coldly and Maddie sighed.

She couldn't think about it though as they all squeezed in the elevator and got the five in the van. Then the six adults hopped in and twenty minutes later managed to find the giant tent. The kids looked around in awe with their partners from yesterday. Tim swapped for Sarah though so Madison felt slightly lonely till Tony grabbed her hand and smiled. He then put her hand in Gibbs and Gibbs looked at him in surprise but the youngster said nothing missing Jen's jealous stare.

Ziva pulled at Jen and she looked forward trying not to think about Gibbs. Gibbs looked at her as she had turned and then at his hands and pulled away from Madison. He went to Jen and took her hand and Tony quickly took Madison's hand. "Gibbs take Madison's hand" he said and Gibbs shook his head.

"Tony I'm with Jen I love her very much" He said and Tony's face fell. He squeezed Madison's hands and walked away with her ignoring the couple. Ziva however smiled at both. "You should marry Jen Gibbs' she said and Gibbs nodded.

"Shut up stupid girl Maddie is way prettier and suited for daddy Gibbs" Tony said and Ziva stuck her tongue out at him. "Enough you two, I'm happy for Jethro and Jen besides I'm already married" Madison said showing off a ringed finger. That quieted the two and Gibbs mouthed his thanks. "Tony now apologize to the girls" he said and Tony muttered something and then ran off to Tim and Abby who were getting autographs from a clown with cotton candy.

"Well that worked, so big daddy ready to end it?" Jen asked and Gibbs shook his head. "Jen don't start I'm" he started to say and Jen kissed his lips. "I was kidding Jethro, Tony and the others may have to grow up but ours won't" she said and it took a minute for the news to sink in. "Your, how, when who" he stuttered and Jen laughed. "Wow you sound like McGee, and it's been three weeks with you" she said and Gibbs smiled.

He then turned and was handed a balloon monkey by Tony. He then handed a dog to Jen. "Look Gibbs animal balloons, the dogs name is Jen too" he said looking to both grownups and then quickly hugged their legs before running away again. "Such a cutie pie hopefully Kenneth Anthony Gibbs will be a good boy" Jen said and Gibbs looked at her.

"What I like the name" she said defensively hitting his shoulder and Gibbs nodded. "So it's a boy?" he asked and she shrugged. "I wanted it to be a surprise, so its either Kenneth Anthony or Theresa Abigail" she said and Gibbs laughed.

"Sounds good Jenny" he said kissing her lips. They both then turned as the show began and quickly took their seats with the five sticky cotton eating children. They saw elephants, trapeze performers, clowns, dogs doing tricks and so much more.

Jimmy laughed the hardest though when the clowns came back out asking for volunteers. He raised his hand and was picked and took Tony with him. Jimmy also took a small bucket Michelle had given him as her promise she whispered in his ear. What she didn't know was that Jimmy would pour his water into it and give it to an elephant.

Michelle put her hand over her eyes as the elephant took some in its trunk and Jimmy threw a rock at it. The elephant tried to spray him but Jimmy grabbed Tony and got out of the way and the young Anthony DiNozzo got drenched instead. "Palmer" he screamed and chased Jimmy around the ring causing chaos, he threw pies that the clowns set out and the audience laughed hysterically. The ringmaster finally caught them and luckily they got such a loud applause that he let them both off the hook.

Gibbs ran up and tried to remain serious looking at the two pie covered boys but after looking at the ringmaster grabbed their hands and hurried out. Once he was outside though Gibbs laughed harder and livelier then anyone ever saw and Jen smiled.

Good to see the better side of you Jethro now I can see why Shannon gave you her baby girl I'm so lucky Jen thought as she helped clean off Jimmy and Tony and then buckle them all in. they were each given a spoonful of the formula and then they fell asleep.

The drive back was quiet and the kids slept in Jen's office again with the others. Gibbs sighed and leaned back on his chair the same way he had ever since his team turned young and sighed. Just two nights left he thought before falling sound asleep.


	9. Jeanne Benoit enters and its total CHAOS

Tony woke up early and looked around the room. The seven year old yawned and stood up and then shook Tim. 'Timmy, hey elf lord get up" Tony said and Tim stirred.

"Tony go away I'm sleepy" Tim said yawning and Tony sighed grabbed a bottle of water off Jens desk and dumped it on him. Tim jumped up and glared daggers at Tony who then took off. Tim chased Tony down to the squad room where they bumped into a young woman. "Hi, pretty lady I'm Tony" Tony said standing up.

Jeanne stared at him as Gibbs and Madison came down. "You must be Gibbs, I'm Jeanne Tony's mission" Jeanne said and Tony's eyes lit up. "Jeanne, I'm so sorry, Maddie turned me into a child but the effects will wear off in tow days then I'll take you to dinner' Tony said and Jeanne looked down at him again.

Tony took her hand. "Jeanne I know I'm a kid now and this looks bad but I promise you I still love you, I'm just a man in a boys' body" Tony said and Jeanne smiled slightly.

Ziva and the others had soon followed and Ziva went to them. "Tony, stay away from that woman you belong to me" she said and dragged him away. "No ziva I love Jeanne" he yelled and Ziva dropped him.

"You do not Anthony DiNozzo, I'm your partner and I say we'll be the ones getting married" she said and Tony jumped up. "Married to you no way, go find Roy he'll marry you" Tony said and Ziva looked hurt.

"You jerk I hate you" she said and punched him in the gut hard. "Owe, see this is why Ziva David you're a brat" he yelled and Ziva just stormed away.

Gibbs turned and stared at Madison who gulped. "Heh, wow never saw this before, um well tomorrow night after their asleep they should change back" she said backing away.

"Then you will destroy your potion right?" Jen asked holding Gibbs back and Madison nodded. They turned away and Madison leaned against the wall and held her formula. Of course agent Gibbs right after you get a taste of your own medicine she thought evilly.

Tony was trying to talk to Jeanne and Tim was comforting Ziva which made Abby mad. She picked up a stapler from his desk as he kissed her cheek and screamed. "Timmy your dead" she yelled and Tim screamed running away.

"One more day" Gibbs muttered and Jen laughed clutching him tightly. "Jethro if you think their bad how will you handle two of your own?" she asked in a whisper and Gibbs turned to her stunned.

"Jen" he said and she looked away. "Jethro, we may have twins soon" she said and he gulped slightly.


	10. the end or is it? Tony disappears

Epilogue:

The team awoke the next day with no memory of ever being small except some weird hugs from Lee and Sarah which neither girl would ever explain. Madison disappeared and was soon forgotten.

It was then nine months later three day to Christmas as it had been predicted that Jen delivered a healthy baby boy and girl. The team smiled at them happily and as Gibbs looked up Tony was gone.

It was a year later though when Gibbs finally noticed his behavior as he carried in one year olds Michael Anthony and Madison Abigail. There was a letter on his desk.

"You and I were supposed to be father/son forever" was all it said no name or anything but Gibbs knew the sender. What he didn't know was where he had gone or if he would return.

To be continued in a sequel because this one's finally done hope you all enjoyed it sorry for the very short chapter but I made my point, said what I wanted to say now the question is do you want me to continue?


End file.
